Miscellaneous Scenes
by Syncogon
Summary: An unconnected collection of short scenes from various Chinese cartoons.
1. 开心宝贝- 开心超人大电影: Real or Fake?

**A/N: Most of these will be unedited, but if I ever feel like it I may go back to a scene and change some things. Also, since I am better at writing short things, these will all be short scenes and short chapters- probably nothing over 1,000-or even 500- words.  
**

**Anyway, since this is (technically) a new story, let's start it off with something new!**

**EDIT: I decided to give all of these scenes actual English titles! Yay! The series each scene is from will remain in the chapter title, however. I'll try to make them relevant to the scene, but sometimes it'll reference something not mentioned, a part of the big picture maybe. Or maybe it'll just be random and sound cool. It all depends...**

* * *

**Real or Fake?  
**

"Whoever can fix this is the real Doctor Zhai!'

The rocket ship towered over the small crowd of onlookers. Fixing it would require skill, skill that no imposter could imitate. Through this test, which one was real and which was fake would be revealed.

Or so they hoped, anyway.

Who was more nervous? It would be difficult to say. The two were tense for different reasons, but they boiled down to the same thing- neither could fix it.

One, obviously, was fake- a shape-changing monster. If he was discovered _now, _the entire plan he had worked so hard to carry out would fall apart. Not to mention the fact that there was no way he'd be able to fight off all the police _and _the three Heroes in the crowd. One on one, maybe, but not like this.

The other, when he looked at the ship, saw a different scene in his mind. An explosion. Screams. Death.

And it had all been because of him.

"No," said one. "I cannot fix it." And he was swiftly taken away by the police.

The other sighed in relief. His cover was not yet blown.


	2. 开心宝贝- 开心超人大电影: Escape or Fight

**Escape from Kreludor! (irrelevant title)**

"Alright, I think that's everybody!" said Kai, grinning as usual. "I think the ship can leave now!"

"No," said Doctor Zhai. "Not yet. Kai, you're going to the safe place with them."

"What? I have to stay and fight!"

"He's right, Doctor," added Hua. "We need him."

Doctor looked at their hopeful, pleading, desperate faces, and said, "Kai no longer has any of his powers."


	3. 战龙四驱: Reflection

**Reflection**

Tian sat on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea, his thoughts in a turmoil over his victory. He had proved that he could do things himself, without help. He had proved that he could beat that… jerk, Long. _I wonder what my father thought…_

There was the quiet sound of footsteps, and Tian turned around to find X standing there. Tian couldn't help but scowl. He knew that someone would find him sooner or later; he was just hoping that it would be later. At least it wasn't K or M, who, knowing them, would probably find some way to drag him to see his father. Tian just wasn't ready for that yet, and, in any case, if he was going to see his father, he would do it on his own terms.

"Did you come to see your father?" X asked. Typical. X always seemed to know what he was thinking.

"No," was his lie. It was a rather transparent lie, and Tian knew it, but anything was better than admitting to the truth.

Luckily, X did not comment on it.

"Then," and here X smirked, "did you come to see me?"


	4. 弹珠传说: Bad First Impressions

**Bad First Impressions  
**

"I've heard that the Danzhu Wizard is short and fat and does nothing but eat and sleep all day," remarked Feng. "Who knows how someone like that managed to create the Legendary Shooters?"

Jieke stopped so abruptly that Feng almost crashed into him. "What did you say?" he asked sharply.

Before Feng could react, Jieke had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him in the air.

"Jieke!" Mei exclaimed. He did not respond.

Speaking in a barely controlled voice, he said, "The Danzhu Wizard is the only hope for defeating the evil that is coming. How could you say _that _about him?"

"I- I-" Feng stammered, "I said that he could come to our noodle shop and eat!"

Mei couldn't help but giggle at that, but Jieke was not amused. "Insolent," he hissed, and shoved Feng to the ground.

Feng didn't notice the look that the two exchanged as he climbed to his feet and dusted himself off. "Please, come to our shop!" he said, repeating his plea from before.

"We-" Mei began, before her eyes widened. "Look! It's the Danzhu Wizard!" she exclaimed, pointing to a place behind Feng.

His reaction was instantaneous. Feng dashed over to where Mei had indicated and looked around. "Where? Where?" But when he turned back around, Mei and Jieke were gone. As if the two Protectors had never been there.


	5. 开心宝贝之开心超人大作战: A Disguise and Happiness

**A/N: Sometimes the only reason I write things is because of one line, like this one; it's pretty bad- scratch that, really bad (I can't write emotional/touching scenes) but I just like that one line...**

**A Disguise and Happiness**

Doctor Zhai walked over and picked up _the_ hat. It could make an image of something real for three minutes, and, as such, it could cause so much trouble, so much disaster.

Which it just had. The things people can do...

He tried putting a picture in, the last existing one of his father, but nothing happened. "It's broken," he announced quietly. Brokenly. He turned and walked away, leaving both the hat and the picture.

And then, there was a flash of light.

"Papa... Papa!" Doctor ran over and hugged him, crying as he did so. "I... After I turned five, the only time I could ever see you was through photos..." His father said nothing, merely smiling and hugging him back.

And they remained like that, until the three minutes were up and his father vanished, leaving only the picture behind.

Doctor picked up the picture, his back to the others. "Are... are you alright, Doctor?" Kai asked hesitantly.

He turned to face them and smiled, despite the tears in his eyes. "I'm fine," he said. "Even if it was just an illusion... the feeling will always be real."

The Heroes joined him and, together, they headed home. For a second, Kai hesitated, thinking, _Where's Xiao?_

But he could take care of himself, decided Kai, and hurried to catch up with the others.

* * *

Xiao watched as they left, then leaned back, relaxing. He removed the wig and mask, looked at the hat in his hand, and smiled.


	6. 开心宝贝之开心大冒险: The Dangers of Fangirls

**The Dangers of Fangirls  
**

_"See, he really doesn't hate his fans; he's just used to doing things alone. Even though he doesn't talk much, he still is willing to be friends with everyone."_

Xiao glanced over. "Kalo."

"Yeeesss?"

"Please shut up."

Kalo grinned and transformed back into a cube.


	7. 开心宝贝之古灵星历险记: A Traveler's Journal

**A Traveler's Journal  
**

"And that's where this journal ends," said Chu, closing the tablet.

"Seriously?" Kai asked. "That's it?"

"...Well, there's also this spaceship that crashed here..." Chu said after a moment, gesturing to the previously-unnoticed ship. Which was still smoking and everything.

"..." summed up the group's reaction.

But then, Tian noticed something. Walking over, she picked it up.

"What's this?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Oh, you actually expect me to tell you? Fine.

A slightly tattered purple cap, with a yellow symbol- no, a word- stamped on the front.

宅- Zhai.


	8. 弹珠传说: Pranks and Immaturity

**Pranks and Immaturity **

"Dali, Leihuo's _still_ sleeping." Feng grinned evilly, and continued, "I think it's time for him to get up."

"What? How?"

"In a minute, this is what you're going to do..." And Feng whispered the details to him. "Got it?"

Dali was reluctant. "Idon't think this is the best thing to do-"

"Nonsense," Feng said. And he pulled Dali into Leihuo's room with him and shut the door.

Moments later, there was the sound of a minor explosion and Leihuo's voice. "Augh! What is that smell? It's killing me!"

Feng ran out of the room, grinning mischievously. He was closely followed by Dali, who was clutching his behind, As they ran for their lives, Leihuo shouted, "I'll get you for this!" and dashed after them.


	9. 开心宝贝之开心星星球: To Save a Cube

**To Save a Cube**

Xiao frantically looked around him, searching, searching- there!

A pile of rubix cubes sat off to the side. Nothing special, as they were everywhere, but this pile was pulsing with a faint light. A faint _blue_ light.

Xiao dashed over and quickly went through, throwing cubes aside left and right. And at the bottom, there it was. White and blue and black and glowing softly.

He barely had time to feel relieved before there was pain.

A metal wrecking ball of sorts, attached to a robotic arm, had extended down from the ceiling and hit him. Hard. The cubes were all blasted away- except for _that_ one. Xiao crouched over it, trembling.

He paid no mind as he was hit again and again.

_Whatever it takes to save you..._

But there was one hit too many.

The ball slammed against his back, and _something_ went off. He clutched his head, and green lasers of energy fired out crazily, blasting everywhere, destroying the area.

The cube skittered to the edge of the platform he was standing on, half dangling over the edge. Far below was the pool of lava, the one that had already destroyed so many cubes. Xiao, recovering, saw it slowly, slowly, tip over the edge. He leapt to the edge and made a grab for it.

He missed by approximately three millimeters.

Still glowing, the cube tumbled edge over edge into the pit of lava. The cover of the pit slammed shut.

"KALO!"

A single tear sizzled against the cover of the pit.

* * *

_Three battles._

_Two fought in a city._

_One in a cave, filled with an ever-growing amount of lava._

_A revelation- they want to kill us both- and working together, neither died._

___Once enemies, now partners- friends._

"Defender of Planet Adeli, serial number TC9527- ready to accept orders."

* * *

**A/N: I didn't even _see_ this episode until now, I somehow missed it... but yeah. It was cute/sad, and hopefully this offered more info about Xiao and Kalo?**

**I would ship them (伽小), but Hua/Xiao (花****小**) is a good one too...


	10. 开心宝贝之开心大冒险: How to Annoy People

**How to Annoy People **(unintentional is the best)

Chu glanced at his two captors sitting on either side of him. They glared at him, making sure he did nothing to try to escape. He was currently tied up with thick rope- but not gagged. Which the monsters would soon regret.

"Hello," he said to the one on his right, the shorter one with one eye. Might as well be friendly, right? "What's your name?"

"I am Curse," it said.

Chu nodded and asked, "Where is this?"

"A cave."

"Oh." Then Chu turned to the other one, who was bigger and had fins. "What's your name?"

"I am Fish," it said in a deeper voice.

"Where is this?"

"A cave."

Then Chu turned back to the short one and said, "Hello, you are... Fish?"

"I'm Curse! Not Fish!"

"Oh. Where is this?"

"This is a cave!"

"Oh, okay." And Chu turned to the finned one and said, "Hello, Curse."

"I'm not Curse!" it shouted, more than a little peeved.

"Oh, I remember now! Hello, Cave." To Chu's confusion, the monster he was talking to fainted.

He turned back to the other monster. "Hello-"

"Enough!" it shouted. It took out a baseball bat and hit itself in the head with it, falling onto the floor.

"...What's wrong with them...?"


	11. 开心宝贝之古灵星历险记: And Then There Was One

**A/N: Probably-useful background: Duo, Shang, and E are the three Heroes of Planet Guling. They were friends with the five from Planet Xing, but then they were ordered by the king to kidnap Pudding, who was the mayor's daughter (there's more to it, but that's the basic story...) They defeated Xiao and Chu, and E led the remaining three into a trap...**

* * *

**And Then There Was One**

They had fallen into the trap, a deep pit dug into the ground, and immediately the king's minions surrounded it, large boulders at the ready.

"Drop-" began their leader, but he was interrupted by Duo.

"E is still down there!" he exclaimed.

"The king only wants to get rid of those three. If one of you pieces of trash happens to be with them, well, that's too bad, isn't it?"

Duo, understandably, didn't like that response. That was his one of his only friends down there...

"_What_ did you say?" he growled, throwing a fireball at the king's henchmen, and Shang quickly followed up with a water attack.

"Traitors!" shouted the leader. "Seize them!"

* * *

The four currently in the pit were making good progress getting out, Kai flying, Hua using electromagnetism, Tian on her bubble, and E climbing on the walls.

Or they were, until E slipped. Really, it was impressive that he managed to scale the wall at the same pace in the first place.

"Go!" shouted Tian to Kai and Hua. "Go rescue the mayor! I'll get E!"

The two looked at each other, nodded, and shot toward the top. Tian, meanwhile, raced back down.

* * *

The leader of the king's men grew more and more frustrated as he watched Duo and Shang easily defeat their enemies. Seeing Kai and Hua fly up and free the mayor that they had so painstakingly captured was the last straw.

He took a remote control from one of his assistants. It had originally been a backup plan, but now it would be put to use.

By the time the Heroes had noticed it, it was too late.

He pressed the button and the pit exploded.

Cries and shouts of anguish.

* * *

A tense moment of waiting, and then, out of the pit rose a silhouette. The smoke cleared and they could see the the trembling form of Tian on top of a bubble, with E inside of it.

E was fine. Tian's bubbles _were _pretty strong, after all.

Tian, however...

The bubble popped and Tian collapsed on the ground. Her body flashed with a bright light and then, the Pink Stone was laying on the ground.

"Tian!" Kai gingerly picked it up and held it, eyes watery. Beside him, Hua was also on the verge of tears.

"Your target is me!" shouted the mayor, watching them with sadness and anger. "Why do you have to hurt _them_?" Before he had time to continue, however, he was distracted by the arrival of a newcomer.

Hero Xiao. Exhausted, beaten, barely able to stand.

In his hand was a blue stone.

"Xiao! What happened? What happened to Chu?" Kai asked frantically, voice a higher pitch than normal.

It was suddenly so quiet. "We were... ambushed... Chu is already..."

His eyes found E's, and he got out, "It was them..."

Then, his body gave a shudder and the Black Stone joined the blue one on the ground.

E quietly said, "I... I purposely led you into the trap."

"Why?!" roared Hua.

"It was the only way to prove our strength..." Why did it sound like so much of an excuse now?

Hua charged toward him, left fist surrounded with a drill of electricity, but then a wall of fire blocked him. Duo and Shang helped E, and the three of them escaped.

Hua swore and punched the ground.

"Hua! We still have to rescue Pudding!" said Kai.

"We came here to find harmful energy sources, to protect the peace! And now, just to save her, we've lost so much! Is it worth it?"

"But isn't the only reason we're staying on Guling is to rescue Pudding?"

"If you want to save her then _you_ can do it!" Hua grabbed the three stones from Kai and took off.

And just like that, Kai was all alone.

* * *

**A/N: I'd wanted to do this for a while, but could never get it right... **

**Pudding still thinks the whole kidnapping thing is a game; she agreed to stage it so that the Heroes could stay a little longe_r. _It's not a game anymore, clearly, but she doesn't know that...  
**

**And Hua was just overcome by grief, and dealt with it in his own way. For those who think he was a jerk for just leaving like that, he _does_ come back to help/save Kai. (Then he goes down in one hit, but its the thought that counts, right?)**


	12. 弹珠传说： Still Friends

**Still Friends **(might extend/rewrite later)

Ignoring the cries of his companions, Feng ran forward and shouted at the Ghost Earl, "If you're so amazing, then challenge me yourself! Don't hurt my friends!"

The shadowy form laughed. "Only the weak and desperate say that line. But since you asked…" One of the fingers extended, shooting toward Feng at a frightening speed.

He couldn't move. He couldn't think.

He could only watch as it plunged through the body of the one who had leapt in front of him.


End file.
